The sewage produced by food plants usually contains a small amount of grease, solid substances such as bone slag, and bloody water. If discharged without any treatment, it will result in the following consequences:
1. The direct discharge of sewage will pollute the environment and the smell of sewage is strong, so that the rivers around the factory produce stench and the environment is dirty, messy and bad, which are very detrimental to work.
2. Grease block, bone slag and other hard substances may cause water blockage and influence normal production.
3. Most of the substances contained in the sewage such as grease and solid substances are recyclable substances, which leads to a direct emission of the sewage be bad for the creating profits of businesses, and not in line with the concept of green development.
In the prior art, there are several devices for treatment of sewage of food plant. A utility model patent CN205420066U discloses a sewage treatment system of food plant comprising a hydraulic screen, an oil-water separator, an adjustment tank, an aerosol sedimentation tank, a biochemical tank, an aerobic tank and a sedimentation tank that connected in sequence through pipelines.
A utility model patent CN205821099U discloses a sewage treatment system suitable for a food plant. The sewage treatment system comprises a water inlet pipe, the water inlet pipe is connected with an oil separation tank, and the oil separation tank is connected with an adjusting tank through a pipeline, the adjusting tank is connected with a coagulating sedimentation tank through a pipeline, and the pipeline between the adjusting tank and the coagulating sedimentation tank is provided with a coagulation reactor, the coagulation reactor is connected with a dosing device through a pipeline, the coagulation sedimentation tank is connected with an aerobic biochemical tank through a pipeline, the aerobic biochemical tank is connected with a secondary sedimentation tank through a pipeline, and a standard discharge port is formed in the secondary sedimentation tank. In the utility model patent, the sewage of the food plant enters into the oil separation tank through the water inlet pipe, then enters into the adjusting tank, and generates precipitates in the coagulation sedimentation tank after agents are added by the dosing device, and then passes through the aerobic biochemical tank treatment and finally reaches the standard after being treated by the secondary sedimentation tank.